Broken Flames
by AlRieValmonte
Summary: Tsuna made a grave mistake that made his guardians hate him, but his other group of friends continues to believe in him and support him, even after his mistake. Now that Tsuna's guardians hate him, they don't want anything to do with him. Now, Kuroko Tetsuya and the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai will take their place as Tsuna's guardians. How will this turn out? Sucks at summary.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

"You thought that he turned his back on you?! That he was the one who left you behind and replaced you?! Think again! You were the one who turned your backs on him! You were the one who left him behind! He was always there for you even when you killed! He was the one who was always there, waiting for all of you, when you left! Don't put the blame on him! You are the ones to blame!" a certain someone shouted.

No one expected him to shout like that. He was the one who was always calm and having a soft-voice. He never shouted even when he's enraged. This was a first for everyone.

"And why are you blaming us?! He was the one who decided to attack at them and get himself killed. He deserves it!" another shouted.

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!" he shouted back.

"He attacked there because of you! He was told that they were holding fucking the seven of you! And since no one can contact you to make sure, it was like an affirmation to him! He went there to get killed because he wants to save you! All of you! He went there even though he knows he might die FOR YOU! He attacked there even when he was supposed to be resting from the near-death experience he had when he received that bullet that was supposed to be for the little sissy who used to call him as his boss' right hand man, but he still continued fighting!

"He went there because he wants to save the man who used to stay by him no matter what! He went there because he wants to save the friend he had, away from death again! He wants to save the person who used to treat him as a little brother and he treated as his own big brother! He wants to save the person who used to believe in him, that he could change the mafia! He wants to save the person who he treated as a friend even he was treated as nothing by him! He wants to save the girl that experienced a ruined childhood so she won't experience that fear again! He wants to save the child he took care of and be treated as his older brother again.

"He went there all because of you! And now he's there, suffering, unsure if he'll still live ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! And you tell me he deserves it?! Well fuck that all to hell and out of here you ungrateful dickheads! You don't have to be here! All of us is enough. Because unlike you, we'll never hurt our sky."

And with that, the door to the private floor of the hospital was shut at their face, leaving all of them stunned with guilt was starting to crawl to their hearts.


	2. Primo Capitolo

**Primo Capitolo**

"Vongola Decimo, please eat your dinner, you haven't eaten since yesterday morning. And also the fact that you only ate a piece of bread and only coffee," the maid said to Tsuna worriedly.

Tsuna only smiled at the maid and answered, "Don't worry too much about it. I am perfectly fine. But I am worrying about you and your child. Have you eaten your dinner yet? And your child, how is he?"

The maid only blushed at her boss' concern about her and her child but still managed to answer. "He's perfectly fine Decimo, and yes, I have already eaten about an hour ago."

Tsuna's smiled widely after hearing the female's response with relief. "That's good. And before I forget, I don't believe you've told me of his name yet, your child I mean."

"Oh, his name is Yoshi, Decimo. I named him after you. After all, you were the one who let me stay and let me work for you during the months of my pregnancy. I still haven't thanked you enough for that Decimo," the female answered and lightly bowed her head.

Tsuna only chuckled at the woman's action and felt a little embarrassed that her child's name came from him. After all, he is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Always embarrassed by things that some may see as something so trivial.

"I am honored that you've named your child after me, Sophia. Well, it's getting late. It's better for you if you rest now, Sophia. You'll be working again tomorrow right? But if it were up to me, I'd suggest that you rest first. You've only given birth to your child just a month ago, yet here you are working. But still, I'm grateful Sophia," Tsuna smiled at the young female and then she bowed again and left.

 _'Having someone like Decimo in your life is such a great thing. I wonder where his guardians are. I heard that they used to treat each other as a family even though they don't get along most of the times. And most of all, I want to see the Decimo with his familigia. But that seems to be in the past now. I wonder what happened.'_

As the maid seems to notice where her thoughts are going, she immediately stopped the flow of it.

 _'What am I thinking? That is none of my business. But I can sure say that I am very curious. The Decimo's such a great man.'_

The maid shook her head violently and finally went to rest just as what her boss had told her to do. But on the other hand, there was a specific man's smile who disappeared right after the female had left.

 _'Everyone in this mansion is concerned about me, and I'm grateful for that. But are they concern about me too right now? How are they even doing so far? I miss them so much.'_

Tsuna sighed at the thought and continued on with his work. Signing paperwork's used to be Tsuna's worst job being the Don of the Vongola, but now, he didn't mind much at all. He finally got used to it after doing for a long time now. Halfway through the piles of paperwork, Tsuna noticed a different pile of paperwork's and was wondering what those paper contains.

 _'Is it another one for the destruction of some place caused by his subordinates? Or is it something about excess use of money again? Or are these another pile of employment for Vongola, CEDEF or the Varia?'_

As those thoughts keep on running through in his mind, he reached for the said pile and took a look. When Tsuna saw what kind of paperwork it was, or more exactly reports, he wasn't surprised as he would have been a year ago. The reports contains the unfinished works of his guardians that they should be doing.

 _'Oh, I haven't finished these yet? I must have forgotten about these. I'll just deal with this now, before additional works pile on my office table.'_

As Tsuna got started with the reports that were unfinished, there was a knock on the door.

"Decimo? Can I come in?" Tsuna's butler, Angelo, said from the other side of the door.

"Ah, yes Angelo. The door is unlocked so you may come in," Tsuna answered as he continued reading on the reports that he planned on finishing that night.

"Decimo, I heard that you didn't eat your dinner again. Must I remind you Decimo, that the last time you ate was yesterday morning? You need to eat so you can continue with your work and still remain healthy," Angelo softheartedly reminded his boss.

"Are you saying that I'm unhealthy, Angelo? That sort of hurts you know," Tsuna said feigning hurt while a small smile was playing on his lips. Angelo smiled at his boss' playful attitude despite being tired.

"You may not be as of now but soon you will be. Decimo, you need to eat. If you plan on only eating once a day, at least eat a heavier meal. You don't even eat once a day, but thrice a week," Angelo sighed at this fact. It's true that his boss is still somehow healthy, it's a wonder how, but he'll get weaker if he continued on his routine of eating only three times a week, sometimes even twice or once a week. And it wasn't even a heavy or healthy meal to start with.

"Angelo, I'll be fine. But I'll feel better if I'll have a cup of hot chocolate. I plan on staying up late again. I need to finish this unfinished reports from last week and it is due until this week only." Once Tsuna said that, Angelo saw the pile that his boss' seems to be working on at the moment. Angelo squinted his eyes to try and see if somehow he know whose paperwork it should be. And he was right, the paperwork's seems to be the ones that his guardians are supposed to do.

Angelo look at his boss questioningly and seeking for answers at the brunet's eyes. Tsuna seemed to have noticed the question in the elder's eyes the moment he saw it. He only sighed before answering his butler's question.

"Yes, those are the works that are supposed to be in the hands of my guardians, and yes, this is the reason why I'll be staying up late again. And no, I won't get tired of doing this over and over again. It's them Angelo, and you should now that."

Angelo didn't said anything further but instead, let himself further inside and prepared a hot chocolate for his boss. When he reached his boss' table and his boss looked at him, Angelo only smiled and said, "I know Decimo. I terribly know. But sometimes it's frustrating."

Tsuna chuckled at what his butler said and replied, "I know. It gets me frustrated all the time too. But I just can't help it. They're my familigia, even though they are not around."

Angelo only nodded in understanding and went out of his boss' office. Once the door closed behind him, Angelo let his smile fade and looked back at the now closed door, thinking of how his boss is miserable but is able to hide it so easily that he, too, almost believed it.

 _'Decimo, you care too much, especially for them. When will you realize that it really wasn't your fault? When will your guardians return so we can finally see your warm smile again? Decimo, we're all worried. We don't know what will happen tomorrow or the day after, or the next. We don't know any more Decimo. It's starting to feel like we're losing you.'_

Angelo stared at the closed door for another minute and finally left, with a heavy heart and worry for his boss. After all, he – they – cared for him even though most of them didn't come from anything good, and caring for him is the only way they can think of repaying his care for them.

Tsuna knows that his butler was on the other side of the closed door to his office worrying about him. He know that he's starting to worry everyone inside that mansion so he tried to show that everything was okay, but it seems like they know him more than he thought they did.

Tsuna shook his head and proceeded to doing his work before any sadness and regret enters his mind again, and it will take a long time to regain himself from those regrets and sadness. He just couldn't let himself through it again when he know that there are people worrying about him and would worry more if this continued.

Tsuna continued working on his job non-stop, not minding the time until he finished what he was doing. When he finally finished it, he looked at the time and saw that it was already two o'clock in the morning. Tsuna wasn't that surprised to see that he was still awake at that time. There were nights that he didn't sleep at all, one time, he didn't sleep for a week, literally.

Tsuna felt tired so he stood up so he can lie down at the bed inside his office. It was a good thing that he has one and that he listened to Gokudera's advice before so incase that he was too tired to go to his actual room, he can bunk down in his office anytime.

As Tsuna lied down at the bed, he felt himself succumbing to sleep as soon as his head hit his pillows. Tsuna hoped for a peaceful sleep, but I guess luck wasn't on his side tonight, or as a matter of fact this morning, because he fell asleep where his nightmares awaits him.

 _B [R] O [K] E [N] F [L] A [M] E [S]_

Tsuna was flying inside the enemy's mansion in search of their boss. He reached the top most floor of the mansion and entered the first door he saw open, and there he saw the person he was looking for. What puzzled Tsuna is that he was sitting on a fancy chair in the middle of the room and looking pleased to see him, as though they were friends that haven't seen a long time.

"Ah, Vongola Decimo. I knew you'll be coming first, and alone might I add. I guess I can start with our business earlier than I had expected." Jerry, the Nacielo Family Boss, said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What do you wish to happen here, Nacielo Don? I don't think it's worth it for you start this war between our familigia's. It's not worth it to risk lives in this petty war." Tsuna said, in a calm even tone he only used when he was on his 'boss mode.'

Jerry chuckled in feign amusement at what Tsuna said and with his current situation that it seems the Vongola Don know nothing about. Tsuna was confused at the other boss' action and suddenly felt his hyper intuition acting. He shut down his Dying Will Flames as his instinct told him too, but he doesn't know why.

"Ah, it seems like nothing can pass through your hyper intuition. It was a good decision for you to shut down your Dying Will Flames, as your hyper intuition warned you to. This room is a mechanism that is able to suck Dying Will Flames without anyone noticing it. The Dying Will Flames then is converted as a fuel to the bomb surrounding this mansion, both inside and out. If it reached a certain amount of Dying Will Flames, I am able to control when it can blow up. But if it passed that certain lever, even by tiny bit, it can blow up on its own."

Tsuna was shocked at the Nacielo Don's announcement of their current situation which made Tsuna wondered how much of his Dying Will Flames was sucked and converted as fuel. Perhaps the Don saw his shock and the momentary thought that pass through his eyes, because he suddenly chuckled again, amusement clearly in his laugh, but was very fake.

"I have been fueling this room with my own Dying Will Flames but not letting it reach a certain point or even passing through that. Where would the fun be? But too bad. It only reached a certain point and wasn't able to pass that point. Everyone would've been blown up by now, but no matter, since it reached a certain point, I am now able to control when I want it to blow up."

Tsuna felt as though he was paralyzed by the Don's words. He was thinking of a way to stop the other Don when he saw him taking a small device from his pockets. Tsuna is not that dumb not to know that it was the control to the bombs activation. He felt himself panicked a little but was able to calm down almost immediately.

Tsuna didn't know what to do. He can't use his flames to stop the Don and his last resort was the gun that was tucked to his belt, in case that he would need it, but he didn't plan on using it from the start. Tsuna calculated the distance between him and the other Don, but was distracted at the other Don's words.

"Goodbye Vongola Decimo. Too bad I can't bid your guardians farewell too."

Tsuna panicked so he grab for the gun in his belt and shot it at the Don without really thinking. At the exact moment that Tsuna pulled the trigger is the moment that his guardians entered the room and saw how Tsuna went for the kill.

The Nacielo Don stood as blood was slowly slipping out of the Don's chest and he slowly kneeled down. He smiled at the Vongola Don with an evil glint in his eyes. Tsuna only stared at the other Don wide-eyed as he saw the other's life slowly slipping out.

Everything was silent inside the room and all felt shocked at how the events turned. All of Tsuna's guardians looked at their boss in shock that he did something like that. Tsuna immediately blocked his shock for the sake of his Familigia and turned to face them and smiled.

His guardian's was more shocked at how Tsuna acted as though he didn't killed a man, when he himself was against violence, much more, taking the lives of others. Tsuna was about to walk up to them when Chrome suddenly spoke.

"W-who are y-you?"

He was taken aback by Chrome's question, but he didn't let that show.

"What are you talking about? It's me. This has alwa-" Tsuna was cut off of his sentence when his guardians talked.

"No. You're not him. You're not Jyudaime. You're not our boss, you're not our friend. You're not Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are not our sky."

"The Tsuna that we know wouldn't kill anyone."

"The Sawada that I know EXTREMELY respects others' lives so he wouldn't dare do what you just EXTREMELY did."

"Tsunayoshi-kun would never let himself succumb to the mafia's ways because he plan to change it."

"The omnivore will never become a fearsome person."

"Tsuna-nii wouldn't be too cold. He was always warm. You're not him. You're not him!"

Lambo ran away from the crowd with tears in his eyes, followed by Chrome who looked at him in fear. Slowly, they all walked away from him, leaving him stunned. And as they did that so, they didn't see the hurt in the Vongola Don's eyes and with the pain in his heart slowly eating him away.

 _B [R] O [K] E [N] F [L] A [M] E [S]_

Tsuna jolted awake from his nightmare. His heart was beating fast in his chest and sweat was running down from his body, fear clear in his eyes. When Tsuna looked around to see where he was did he only start to relax, especially when he remembered where he was.

Tsuna stood from the bed in his office and went to the window. He saw the sun slowly coming up and he instantly knew that it was still far too early. He stared at the scenery behind the window and remembered his dream – no, his nightmare.

After a few more minutes of staring, he finally walked away from the window and started going to his own room. When he just about to step up the steps of the stairs, he heard some low muttering voices from the living room.

Curious, he went to the living room so he can see who was there only to be shocked at what he saw. There in the living room, his guardians are crowded and they seem to be the ones muttering. Hope flared inside Tsuna as he hid behind the wall to hear what they were talking about.

"I was supposed to get the bat in my room given to me by the kid years ago. Anyways, aren't you supposed to be in Namimori right now, Hibari-san?" Tsuna's rain guardian, Yamamoto, asked.

"Supposed to be, herbivore. I was just going to get my things from my room in this mansion," Hibari answered.

Tsuna's hope went down when he heard what his two guardians said, but he somehow knew that it was going to happen, sooner or later. But hearing it from his guardians still caused pain to his heart.

"I figured, that's why I told the maids to prepare my things, also yours. Without telling the Vongola Don, of course. I also told them not to tell him. You wouldn't have any problem packing or even staying here too long," Gokudera said.

Tsuna felt another pang of pain rush through him when he heard his storm guardian revelation. But what hurt him more is what he called him. "Vongola Don."

"Kufufu. That's nice of you. I wouldn't like to stay in this place for too long. This is where he lives and I'm afraid that my dear Nagi would have to see him. Even I don't want to see him, even just a simple glance."

"I EXTREMELY hope you also told them to prepare Kyoko's things, octopus-head. I EXTREMELY wouldn't want my sister to stay here, much less come back here in this EXTREMELY awful place."

"Thank you for doing it. I wouldn't want to see the monster our boss became."

"I'll go take my things now. The earlier I did so, the faster I'll be out of here. But thank you, Ahodera."

Tsuna flinched at his guardians every words, especially at what Chrome called him. He didn't move from where he stood because of fear that he might fall down if he did. His guardian's saw him standing behind the wall, calm and poker faced.

To say that his guardian's was shocked to see their boss and was scared to figure how much he heard. Because of their fear and shock, they didn't seem to notice how out of character he is. His hair a mess, black bags surrounding his eyes, how obvious he seemed to have lost weight, the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"It might be good if you take your things away. You do have a lot of things in your room, you might need it. If some things are missing or broken just tell Angelo. I'll pay for it or even replace it. Yeah, that might be good." ' _So I can stop myself from hoping that you'll return and stay again.'_ He added in his mind.

As Tsuna was saying those words, he was forming a fake smile to his face so his guardians wouldn't see what he feels right now, but it turned to a bitter smile. But oblivious to their boss, the guardians didn't see the bitterness of their boss' smile.

Tsuna walked away from the crowd and started ascending to his own room leaving his guardians all frozen from where they stood. Tsuna was holding his tears, just in case anyone saw him, it was a good thing that no one did. So when he reached his room and made sure that it was closed and locked, he fell down to the ground and bursted in heavy tears.

He started remembering the times when he and his familigia were together during every occasions. He remembered how enthusiastic everyone (except for Hibari) is when he was officially announced as the Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna remembered every smiles, every laugh, every fights, every dream and every moments that they shared. He remembered the hard times, the happy times, the hurt, the pain, the failure, the success that they all shared. They promised to share everything, but now, Tsuna's the only one.

He's the only one carrying the pain, crying the tears, bearing the hurt, taking the blame, accepting the hate. It's now him, alone. He's the only one suffering. He's the only one crying. He's the only one who's hurting. And his guardians remain oblivious of what he is going to, because it was just him. Him and him alone.

 _'It's alright. I never wanted them to suffer anyway. It's better if it's just me. It's okay. They don't have to suffer. They deserve better than what they have right now. They'll be able to have their own lives now. Away from the mafia. Away from the pain I would give them… Away from me.'_

Tsuna tried to comfort himself with those words running in his mind again and again.

 _'It's okay. They won't suffer anymore. Not anymore.'_

 _B [R] O [K] E [N] F [L] A [M] E [S]_

A teal-haired young man entered the Vongola mansion unnoticed by most, and was about to proceed to his boss' office to visit him when he heard some familiar voices. It was his boss' guardians. He took a peek to where he heard the voices, in the mansion's living room.

He eavesdropped to their conversation and regretted that he did. He wanted to punch someone, especially them because it was from their mouth he hear it, and he wanted to punch them hard. Hard enough to break their skull.

He still followed when he saw they were going upstairs even though all he wanted to do was break their bones, but he stopped and was confused when he saw them stop and stiffen, only to see the reason why. Their boss was standing in front of them leaning on the wall with an unreadable face. He looked so out of character and looked like he was about to pass out anytime soon.

He was wearing a white long sleeved polo and a vest and was obviously crinkled like he slept with them on; a messy hair like as if he only woke up from a nightmare; eye bags surrounding his eyes, maybe from lack of sleep; he seem to have lost a lot of weight too. The teal-haired man also didn't fail to notice the way his eyes seems to glisten like he wanted to cry but is only keeping it in.

"It might be good if you take your things away. You do have a lot of things in your room, you might need it. If some things are missing or broken just tell Angelo. I'll pay for it or even replace it. Yeah, that might be good."

As their boss said those words, he seemed to be faking a smile, but even a blind man can see that it turned bitter and pained, like all emotions were trying to be put into words from the said mouth. What was really surprising was, even his guardians can't see that. Are they that of an idiot or dense or are they just really a much bigger of a dense?

Their boss started walking away leaving his guardians standing frozen, only did the teal-haired man spoke when he made sure that their boss was out of sight and out of ear shot.

"It seems to me that you didn't see the truth in his eyes. Am I right? You're all being blind. You won't open your eyes to the truth that is hanging right on front of your eyes just because you won't admit your mistake. That you didn't listen to his reason first before seeing what he is. This will be a big mistake for you. Probably the biggest that you've ever done and you'll ever make."

To say that the guardians were shocked that someone was there without even them noticing was an understatement to the shock they felt from the teal-haired man's words, they felt rage.

"What do you know? You don't even know a thing of what is happening around here. You don't know any damn thing about us! You don't even know what we're all going through! Who do you think you are, huh?" Gokudera asked obviously in rage of the man's words.

"What do I know? I know everything that you don't think I don't know. I may even know a lot more than you do. I know who you are and who Sawada Tsunayoshi is to you, at least who he used to be to you. I know what all you mean to him. You're all supposed to be his guardians yet, you're the one who don't know a thing," the man answered with a calm face but anger was obvious in his eyes.

"Don't tell me I don't know anything. You're obviously the ones who don't know a thing. Especially something about him. You're all pathetic and dense not to even see the truth, to turn your back away when he himself never did. Step away right now, Gokudera Hayato. You're in no position to question what I know, when you yourself can't even question yourselves of the truth."

Gokudera was baffled by the man's words. He was about to say something again when he noticed that the man was nowhere in sight. He was thinking that maybe he was only hallucinating but the expression on the other guardians say otherwise. He looked around and only did he noticed the other people around them. The maids and butlers were looking at them disappointedly.

"He is right you know. You think you are hurting? Well, he's hurting more, and you don't even know the reason. I know I am not supposed to talk to you like this, but you're also in no position to judge us right now. After all, we know more than you do," a familiar said from behind Gokudera.

He looked behind him and saw the disappointed look in their boss' butler's face. He also looked hurt for their boss and they all seem like they do know more than they do. With the head butler's words, they all scattered again and went back to working.

The guardians don't know what's happening anymore, or do they even know what was truly happening from the beginning?

Oblivious of what was happening downstairs, the teal-haired man continued on his way to his boss office. He know better than to go to his boss' room. He knows that he's probably crying from the pain he is feeling right now and would want to be alone.

When he reached his boss' office, he saw the piles of paper works on top of the desk and also noticed the bed that was messy. It looks like his boss slept in his office late again and forgot about fixing his bed. He only sighed and fixed the said bed, and after that, he was the one who continued on with his boss' works. He is the Vongola Decimo's Phantom Guardian.

Many have heard about the Phantom Guardian but they never knew who he was. Not even his guardians or the Vongola Boss' most trusted hitman, Reborn. Only the boss and the men working under the Phantom Guardian, or the Vongola's second familigia.

Him being the Phantom Guardian gave him enough power to take over the Vongola Don's works, o paper works, when the boss is deemed unreliable for the works recently at hand. He is like the Vongola Don's most trusted person.

The teal-haired man continued with the work at hand for three hours, nearly completing at least one-thirds of the pile of paper works at the desk. He stood up and decided to go to his boss' room. He entered the said room and saw that he was sleeping on the bed, dried tears obvious in his face.

The teal-haired man can never be thankful enough that there was a mini kitchen in his boss' room so he wouldn't have to bother himself of going down to cook for his boss. He wouldn't want to take the risk of seeing his boss' guardians again. He might do something that he doesn't usually does.

When he was finished cooking, he set up the mini table in his boss' room for one, since he wasn't that hungry anyway and he ate a lot during breakfast, in the insistence of his own friends. When he was satisfied, he tried waking up his boss.

"Tsunayoshi-kun. Tsunayoshi-kun. Wake up Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna stirred from his sleep but didn't wake up. He only turned away from the person waking him up. He felt so tired. He need his sleep.

"Tsunayoshi-kun. Wake up. I prepared food for you. It's on your table. Please eat it." With that said, the teal-haired man left the room and went to his boss' office to continue some paper work to lessen his boss' works.

When Tsuna heard that familiar voice, he tried to open his eyes, but he realized it was too late for he heard the closing of the door. No matter, he still sat up and looked at the mini table of his and indeed, there was some food prepared.

 _'I missed him again. I should've woke up when I heard that voice.'_ Tsuna thought instead and proceeded to his bathroom to do his morning necessities and eat the prepared food for him.

When Tsuna was finished eating, he washed his dishes and rest for only five minutes before going to his bathroom again, this time to take a bath, which took him 15 minutes to finish bathing and dressing. He wore his usual long sleeves white-polo with a grey vest on top and an orange tie.

While fixing his tie, he stared at the tie he used. It was the tie that Chrome gave him six years ago when she and Mukuro came back from a mission to Russia. It was simple but Tsuna really treasured it. It was, after all, the first thing he received from Chrome.

Tsuna shook his head as he noticed that he was starting to remember the past with his guardians. He can't afford showing _him_ his weakness, especially now that _he_ is here and Tsuna's one-hundred-percent sure that the _others_ will follow in either a few days or maybe even in a few hours.

Tsuna hurried fixing himself so he can talk with _him_. The last time he saw _him_ was about more than a year ago. He's only thankful for technology that's why he is still able to talk to _them_ even without seeing each other.

When Tsuna was finished arranging himself, he went to his office where he was sure he would be able to find _him_ , that's where he mostly goes to anyway, when _they_ were at the mansion and they can't afford his guardians seeing _them._

"I knew I'd see you here. When I'm not the one working, it's you taking over. Really? How can you work with that? I've been doing that every day for the past seven years yet, I still detest doing it," Tsuna said as he was entering his own office.

"It's okay. I detest it too. It's just a way for me to help you. As you said, you've been doing this every day for the past seven years, and I want to help. After all, you've been killing yourself for these, if I remember it right," the teal-haired man answered.

Tsuna chuckled at the others response before saying his own response. "Your right. And, welcome back home… Kuroko Tetsuya."

The teal-haired man smiled and said, "Glad to be back home. And this time, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."


	3. Secondo Capitolo

Secondo Capitolo

"So, tell me Tetsuya-kun, when do you plan on telling me that you were coming back home here? It's not like you not to tell me of your activities," Tsuna said when he saw down at the chair opposite to the side where Tetsuya was seated.

"I don't plan to tell you. I mean never. But I did plan to come here earlier. Most probably a month earlier," the other man said, the smile now can't be seen from his face and having his usual dead-panned face.

"And the others?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, they should be here at the same time I got here. But somehow, they all said they're off to somewhere first and I left them. It's a good thing though. I don't think your guardians will still be alive if they heard what they said," Tetsuya answered, his face still not changing.

Tsuna sighed at the man's words. "I thought it was just my imagination when I felt your presence behind them. But still, you really heard that, huh?"

Tetsuya only nodded, not trusting his voice to speak without venom remembering what he heard from his boss' guardians. Many may not know who he really is, but he is the Vongola Decimo's Phantom Guardian, and many have heard of it, they just never knew who the Phantom Guardian is.

But now, Tetsuya is willing to reveal himself and his _own_ familigia to the Mafia world, if that meant protecting his boss from danger, even from his own guardians. He believed that his boss may be safe from facing danger by himself, but that doesn't mean he's safe when it concerns his Familigia. The Vongola Decimo will put the others first over his own even if meant that they all hate him.

"You know Tsunayoshi-kun, I don't think you deserve to be treated the way they treat you," Tetsuya suddenly said after a minute of silence between them.

Tsuna looked at him confusedly before asking, "What do you mean? I deser-"

"No you don't," Tetsuya said cutting Tsuna from what he was about to say. He grabbed both Tsuna's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes while continuing what he was saying.

"You really don't, Tsunayoshi-kun. Don't tell me you deserve it, because if you really do, tell me at least one reason. You killed? That's no reason at all. You're a boss of the most powerful mafia family; you are the boss of the Vongola. You have a lot of enemies that you should face, and all of them want you dead. It's been in your history to kill. You want to change the mafia? Sure you can! But that doesn't mean you can avoid to kill.

"Primo started the Vongola originally to be a vigilante group, right? That doesn't mean he never killed. He also killed, Tsunayoshi-kun. He killed so he can protect. You two are the same, your only difference, his guardians understood him and stayed by him, but your guardian didn't. And it's not your fault, it's theirs. They never should've leave you alone. They should've stood by you so you can get through it. That's the original purpose of a guardian. To help, to protect and to always be there for their boss."

"And that's what we are here for. We'll be the one to fulfill what your real guardians can't," said a new voice by the door.

Tsuna and Tetsuya turned at the door and there they found seven different colored haired man and a woman standing by the door with big smiles on their face and a determined resolve set in their eyes. Tsuna was shocked to see all of them, but he was sure it was not yet _all_ of them. There are still missing faces.

"We're home, Tsunayoshi. We're finally home and we won't be going anywhere again," said the short – I mean, average height – red-haired man.

Tsuna, though still shocked, smiled and said, "Welcome home, minna. And it's good to have you all back."

 _B [R] O [K] E [N] F [L] A [M] E [S]_

"You know, I'm starting to doubt your ex-tutors preference for your guardians. He was the one who chose most of them for you right?" said the tanned-skin, blue-haired man.

"I'll come and visit your grave, Aomine-kun," said Tetsuya.

"W-ha… What?" Aomine asked, completely baffled.

"You really are stupid, nanodayo," commented a green-haired man named Midorima Shintaro.

"I told you so Aomine. You're a much bigger idiot than I am," commented another red-haired man, Kagami Taiga.

"Actually Kagamicchi, you're both the same. You only activate your idiocy at different times. After all, you wouldn't be called 'Ahomine' and 'Bakagami' for no reason, right?" said a blond-man, Kise Ryouta.

"And you're one of them, Ki-chin," said one giant purpled-haired guy named, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Tsuna only smiled at the playful bickering of his friends. It was so refreshing for him to see them being like this. He miss them so much. The last time he saw them was more than a year ago, nearly two months before the incident.

"Now minna, enough of that. But I'd like to know, when will the others come?" Tsuna joined their conversation.

"Well Tsu-kun, I think their plane just landed now. The B-cup just texted me, informing that they just got out of the airport. She said that they'll be here in one and a half hour, three at most," replied the pink-haired girl, Momoi Satsuki.

Tsuna's eyes widen a little when he heard the news. "Are you serious? Well then, let's prepare. It seems like we'll be in for a noisier and messier times. By the way, when are you leaving?"

"Do you want us to go now Tsu-chin? And we just got here," said the tallest person with purple hair, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"It's not it, Atsushi-kun. I'm just wondering. I would, after all, like to spend time with all of you."

"Actually, that is what supposed to be our surprise for you. We plan to tell you later this evening," Akashi said.

"But I'll say it now. We're staying here, Tsunayoshi-kun. And it's permanent," Kuroko said.

 _B [R] O [K] E [N] F [L] A [M] E [S]_

It's been nearly two hours since Tsuna learned that his friends are staying with him permanently. It's also been nearly two hours since his other friends have arrived at the airport on the way to Vongola HQ. Though surprised, Tsuna was ecstatic that he'll be with his friends now. He wouldn't feel the loneliness he feels whenever he was at the HQ.

He immediately prepared the rooms for his friends and requested the chefs to cook for the coming new residents. When the workers heard this, they sighed a sigh of relief. They immediately know who are coming. They were there after all, whenever they came, and they were also there whenever they see the Decimo smile whenever he saw them, especially after the incident.

A lot of maids and butler observed that their boss' shoulder seemed to be a lot more relaxed, and that he's smiling widely again, and that it's more real and often than it was before. They're liking this simple change more and more; especially since their also having fun watching them bicker with each other yet, helping the other out.

"What are you doing Ahomine?! Why the hell are you adding sugar to the sauce?! I told you to add salt! Damn it! Get the fuck out of this fucking kitchen right now and stay away from what I'm doing! Instead of helping out, you're only going to ruin the dish more!" Kagami suddenly exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry if I thought that the sugar was the salt! They looked exactly the same to me!" Aho – I mean, Aomine answered back.

"No Aomine-kun, they don't look the same. It's only because you're an aho that they look the same to you." Kuroko suddenly said while suddenly appearing out of nowhere, scaring nearly all of the occupants in the room, save Tsuna and Akashi.

"You really have to stop appearing out of nowhere Kuroko-chi. One day soon, you're gonna give us a heart attack." Kise said while a hand was placed on top of where his heart should be.

"I apologize then Kise-kun. I thought that you've finally got used to be popping out of nowhere after years of doing it, but it seems that I am mistaken." Kuroko answered still with his usual demeanor.

As Tsuna enjoyed the sight of his second family gathering around and playing jokes, he couldn't help but feel like there something missing. He looked around to see what was making him feel that way when he realized.

"Where's Ogiwara-kun?" Tsuna asked which was heard by the loud banter of his family (which was kind of a miracle, and no pun intended).

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you, didn't we?" Aomine blurted thoughtfully, which looked more like stupidly in Akashi, Kagami, Midorima and Momoi's point of view.

"Can you be any more stupid?" Kagami asked with a stoic face.

"You're not really different from him you know. You're practically the same, except for your basketball and cooking abilities, of course." Kise added.

"Of course! I'm a lot better than him. He can't even beat me on one on one." Aomine announced full of pride that he's a lot better than Kagami.

"But you do realize, Aomine-kun that you've just admitted that you're as stupid as Kagami-kun, right?" Kuroko asked Aomine with a look that screams 'Innocent,' but Tsuna doubt that it's an innocent question.

"Hey!" Both Kagami and Aomine exclaimed.

"Anyway, to answer your previous question Tsunayoshi, Shigehiro also parted ways from us after we landed. He said something about picking an important gift or was it dropping an important gift? But either way, he said that he'll be here at the same time with the others, or later." Akashi interfered and answered Tsuna's question.

Tsuna only smiled as an answer to Akashi, in appreciation of answering his question, but the former basketball players at the background continued their bickering as if nothing happened, and Tsuna can't help but remember how he got to meet each and every one of them.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
